(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame and a battery for driving the bicycle is received in the top tube or seat tube of the bicycle frame.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric bicycle generally includes a rack connected with the axle of the rear wheel and the seat stays, and a battery is supported on the rack so as to provide electric power to drive the bicycle. Some bicycle manufacturers set the rack on a side of the frame. The battery and the rack obviously make the outer appearance of the bicycle frame to be awkward.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle frame which has a rectangular top tube or seat post and the battery is received in the top tube or the seat post. The top surface of the battery is in flush with the outer surface of the top tube or the seat post.